


Zimno

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: F/F, brak bety, nie mogłam się powstrzymać, s01e25 "Król Śniegu"
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Cały świat został zamrożony, a dwie z trzech agentek uwięzione. A gdy się wydostają...





	

— Na szczęście miałyśmy laserowe szminki — powiedziała Sam, patrząc na Alex i trzęsąc się z zimna.

— Nie żartuj! — krzyknęła dziewczyna i zabrała jej szminkę. — Usta mi zamarzają.

Sam opuściła na nie wzrok i nie wiele myśląc, pocałowała ją.

Rzeczywiście, wargi Alex były lodowate. Prawie tak samo jak jej. Sam westchnęła w jej usta i przyciągnęła ją bliżej. Wplotła rękę we włosy przyjaciółki, czując, jak ta w końcu odwzajemnia pocałunek.

— Cóż… wiesz jak ocieplić klimat — stwierdziła Alex, gdy już się od siebie oderwały. Na jej ustach błąkał się uśmiech. Podniosła się z ziemi i pomogła jej wstać. — Chodź. Mamy misję do wykonania.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.  
> Komentarz zawsze mile widziany :)


End file.
